Fake or Real
by Kountry101
Summary: Have you ever had a morning when you have no idea where you are? Then the next thing you know, you're a married women to a man who belittles your chest size. Well, God just has to have a sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1: Last name

_Have you ever had a morning when you have no idea where you are? Then the next thing you know, you're a married women to a man who belittles your chest size. Well, God just has to have a sense of humor._

_

* * *

_

"Ugh…" I slowly sit up, "My head…" _What happened last night?_ I feel my cover start to slip off and I notice that I'm only wearing my undergarments. My hand quickly grabs the white sheet. I frantically look around. _This is __**not**__ my bedroom_. _Where am I?_

Someone groaned, "Hmm…" I gasp in shock. I wasn't alone.

I stood up and noticed a white-haired man in the bed. He starts to move and I duck down on my side of the bed. I heard him mumble something as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath till I heard the shower come on. I look around the room and found my clothes scattered. I became mortified at thinking about what I may have done with an old man last night.

_What did happen?_ I pause to think as I slipped on the last of my clothing. I remember being at the bar with Tsubaki. She had wanted me to meet her boyfriend, Black*Star. He was loud and obnoxious, but for some reason my mind blanks after I met him…

I reached for my purse that lay on the counter table by the door. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the damp man behind me.

"Who are you?"

I squeaked in surprise. I turned around to be met with a pair of vibrant red eyes. This was no old man. He looked about my age if I had to guess. His white hair dazzled in the morning light. It was obviously wet like the rest of him. A simple pale towel covered his waist. His mouth slowly upturns to show off a row of sharp, jagged teeth.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

I turned red at what he implied. In a flash, I was out the door. "Idiot!" I yelled as the door slammed.

I walked out to the street to find the next available cab. Luckily, one was nearby. I checked my purse to make sure that I had my wallet and belongings. I sighed in relief to see everything in place. I told the cabbie my address as I slumped exhausted into the backseat. I exhaled a breath of air as I put my hand to my head for the second time this morning.

This time I noticed something different about my hand. My mouth slowly falls as take in a gold band with a beautiful diamond center in the middle. _What have I done_? I immediately dial Tsubaki. I'm breathing quickly in and out as I wait for her to pick up her cell.

"Hello?"

"Tsubaki! Can you please tell me about what happened last night?" I knew that my voice was on the verge of hysterical.

"Maka! I've been so worried! Where are you?" She really did sound worried.

"I'm in a cab on the way home. I have to start work soon, but what happened last night?"

"What do you remember, Maka?"

I tried to think again about last night, "I remember meeting Black*Star…" My mind still felt fuzzy.

"Alright, what else?" Tsubaki was trying to push me to remember more.

"…that idiot challenged me to a drinking contest!" I exclaimed as a vague recollection came back to me. I always loved a good challenge.

Tsubaki sighed, "Yes he did and you accepted after he mocked you about being a weak girl who couldn't hold her liquor. Do you remember everything yet?"

"That's about it." I was annoyed at my lack of memory.

"Maka…you left the club about 3am with one of Black*Star's friends. You were saying how all men are idiots and Black*Star's friend said that it wasn't true. Soon both of you were arguing that the other person couldn't find someone to put up with themselves and Black*star made a comment about how you too fought like a married couple. You both were so drunk. Next thing I know, you left with him. Both of you were mumbling about how you could find someone if you really wanted to. I was so worried! Black*Star said that you were in good hands, but you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I sharply drawn in breath as my memories come back in full blast. _Noise...a __bar…the shots…the sound of bells...a chapel…"Do you take him to be your..."...Oh dear God…What would mama think? _Goosebumps of horror appear on my body_. She would be so ashamed I imagine. _

"Maka? Are you still there?" Tsubaski's voice sounded distant as I tuned out my phone and surroundings. _What have I done?_ I look at the ring on my finger glaring in the brilliant light. _I don't even know my last name. _

_

* * *

_

"Who are you?" I ask.

The blond girl squeaked in surprise. She turns around and I'm met with a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes. It must be the morning sun. No way are eyes that bright. Her hair showed symptoms of bed-head and she was apparently trying to sneak out. I noticed that she hadn't said anything yet and kept on staring at me, which I don't blame her since I'm such a cool guy.

I smirk, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

What she did next, I found humorous and somewhat cute. Her face turned red in what must have been anger and embarrassment. In one swift motion, she was out the door. I heard her yelled, "Idiot!" as the door slammed.

I brought my hand to my head to scratch. "Hmm…what was that about?" I shrugged and grabbed my phone off of the table. Hopefully, Black*Star could tell me who the young lady was that I brought to my apartment.

I notice a certificate on my table that was next to my phone. I picked it up to read. _What the HELL!_ In bold letters it read: **MARRIAGE LICENSE**. Sure enough, my name was on it. This was _**not**_ good. My family is going to flip if they found out.

I took a longer look at the other name on it. "Hmm..." I dialed a different number from the one that I had originally intended.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe. It's Soul. I have a request for you. I need some information on a Maka Albarn, also recently changed to Maka Evans."

"Hmm…is there something that you need to tell me Soul Eater?" His tone was curious.

"It's nothing that you won't find out soon enough. If you have the information for me by noon, I'll pay you double the standard fee."

Joe chuckles, "I'll grab a cup of Coffee and consider it done."

I punched the end button and advanced into my room to get dressed. I have a busy day ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N****: This chapter was inspired by boredom and by the song called "Last Name" sung by Carrie Underwood. I was listening to it recently and this whole chapter came into my mind. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Reviews are extremely wanted/welcomed. ^_^**

**I don't not own Soul Eater or any anime/manga series at all.**


	2. Chapter 2: It's a deal

_I never imagined that one day I would be paid to keep a marriage that never should have happened. Sure_..._people get drunk and get married to strangers, but normal people tend to get the marriage annulled immediately…...right?_

_

* * *

_

"Next in line, please." I smile as the next customer comes up. A woman with hair that is a yellow blond compared to my dirty blond hair walks up. She wore an eye patch with a lightning bolt on it. She smiles back at me as I ask if she found everything okay.

"Yes, I did." She assures me. I notice that the book was title, "How to Treat Children Kindly 101."

She must have notice the quick rise of my eyebrow. "It's for my husband. He's not that good with kids." She explains in an embarrassed giggle. "He really is a good guy though."

"Marie. There you are." I turn to see a man with a stitched up lab coat on and a huge screw in his head.

_No way_._ Please someone tell me that I'm seeing things._

"I was wondering where you wandered to." The man stated.

"You were taking too long in the knife store. I got bored." Marie said with a pout.

"D-Dr. Stein?" I questioned in a meek voice.

His glasses gleam as I receive his attention. He turns his screw a few times before a smile appears in recognition, "Maka."

"You know her, Honey?" Marie inquires.

"Yes. She is Spirit's daughter and one of my former students. A brilliant one." Stein explains. I beam at the compliment.

"Are you still studying to become a lawyer like your mother?" Stein asks.

I nod, "Yes sir." It's my dream to become as great of a lawyer as Mama.

"Well I'm sure that you're doing well and I'm not surprised to see you working in a bookstore." Stein looks back at Marie, "let's go."

He turns around to leave and waves his hand while saying, "Tell Spirit that I say hi."

"Bye-Bye! It was nice to meet you." Marie says as she catches up to her husband.

Who had any idea that Dr. Stein is married? _I didn't know that there was a woman who wouldn't be afraid to get dissected in her sleep_. Dr. Stein was my biology professor in high school. All we did we dissect in that class.

I shiver as I recall my time spent in his class. We once had to stop him from dissecting an endangered bird. I use to get nightmares of Stein standing over my bed with a scalpel... I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts.

"Maka! Come unload our next shipments of books unto the shelves."

"Yes, Sir!" I work at a normal bookstore in the corner of the mall. I love books and working here part time is convenient, since it is close to my collage. Unfortunately, two of my co-workers got sick and I had to pull two double shifts this week. I have no idea how I got my homework done.

"Maka hurry up. We don't have all day." My manager has been a hard case all week, because of the lack of hands.

Today has not been a good day for me at all. I don't even want to think about this morning…eventually I'll have to resolve this…problem…I wince at the word..…_marriage_.

To add on to my horrible day, when I got home, I found an eviction notice on my door. That is not good. Working part time at a book store while paying for rent and living expenses is not enough. Luckily my scholarship covered my books for collage, but I still have to pay for the classes.

My father has offered me money to help pay for things, but I refuse to take it. I don't want any help from that useless idiot.

I continue to stock books on their appropriate shelves while mumbling,"Good for nothing…cheater…" I ignore the bell signaling that a new customer has arrived. I was too far in the back to notice a small exchange between my manager and the man. Soon the man was heading in my direction.

"Stupid…moron…" I continue to mumble until I was interrupted.

"Whoa…Who pissed you off?"

I whip my head around to respond. I was not in the mood. "My useless…!" I couldn't finish my thought, because I found myself looking into a pair of familiar red eyes.

"Hey." He said with that same stupid smirk from earlier this morning.

Today really is not my day.

* * *

_Hmm…I found her._ I thought to myself as I walked to the back of the store. It isn't hard to find someone, once you have the right information. Joe's smug look when he handed me the envelope made me want to smack him. I had to remember that he was useful.

The manager was easy to convince once he had a few Benjamin bills in his hand. He happily pointed out what direction she was in. I finally found her stocking some books onto a shelf. Her hair was pulled into a pony-tail. Sadly I noticed that she had no chest. I mourned at the thought.

Her work uniform required her to wear a skirt. I was happy to see that she had a great pair of slender legs; then again she was a skinny woman in the first place.

"Stupid…Moron…" I heard her grumble as I got closer. A thump noise could be heard as she stocked the shelf. Poor books. I'm sure that they were innocent to whatever her frustration was.

Since she hadn't seemed to notice my presence, I decided to make myself known. "Whoa…who pissed you off?"

She quickly turns her head, "My useless…!" She stops mid-sentence as her face clearly shows that she was flabbergasted at my sudden appearance in her workplace, which is totally understandable. I would be too if I was in her position.

I smile in amusement, "Hey."

"W-What are you doing here?" she nearly yells.

"We need to talk." I say calmly.

"I can't. I'm at work." She quickly explains while looking around to make sure that no one was near. She definitely wants me gone. Ha.

"I already talked to your manager. You're taking an extended break today. Let's go." I grab her arm to pull her along.

"Makaaaa-Chop!"

"Ow!" I clutch my head in pain, "What was that for?" I growl as my head pounds.

"I can't just leave like that!"

"I told you! I already cleared it with your manager!" I rolled my eyes at her as if she was too dumb to grab that concept.

She narrows her eyes at me, "we'll see about that." She stomps over to her manager. I walk over to the exit.

I watch as she converses with her manager. I grin as she sulks towards my way. I open the door, "Ladies first." My cocky smile made her cheeks puff-up in irritation. We headed to the nearest restaurant.

_Now here comes the hard part…convincing her to agree…_

_

* * *

_

"What would you two like to drink?" The waiter patiently waits for us to respond.

"I'll have a coke." The man across from me says.

"A sweet tea, please." I respond.

The waiter bows and leaves to get our drinks. For the past 5 minutes, I've been trying to figure out how this man convinced my manager to let me go. Judging by his black suit, he wasn't hurting financially. I settle on that he must have paid my manager off. It was a safe bet from my perspective.

"My name is Soul by the way. Soul Eater Evans." I gave him my attention. "Maka." I reply simply.

"I know. I had someone check up on you."

Of course he did since he knew where to find me. He's probably some sort of mind reading stalker. Soul places a marriage license paper on the table. _Oh…well now I can rule out psychic stalker_. My name was glaring at me on the paper. I wanted to shred it.

"Hmm…so you're here to talk about getting this annulled, right?" This was a reasonable guess.

"On the contrary, I want to make a deal with you." His face looked serious.

"Huh?" I was confuse.

Soul sighs as he tries to explain, "I come from a very strict family. My mother would be devastated if she knew and my grandmother would never let me live this down. Trust me. My family will find out about this marriage, even if it was short-term."

"Hmmhm..…" I was still skeptical about what he truly wanted.

"We need to wait at least a year before we get divorced."

"What?" My voice was in disbelief. I'm still young! I don't want to be known as the woman married to a rich man for a year then divorces him.

"I'll pay you." Soul quickly explains, "I know that you could use the money. Plus you'll need a place to stay soon and I have more than enough room. This way when my family comes, the marriage will seem real."

"Are you crazy?" I ask in bewilderment. "You can't expect me to stay at a stranger's place. I don't even know you!"

"You know my name and where I live." Soul points out desperately.

"I have no idea what you would do to me!"

He scoffs, "You don't need to worry about that. I'm not interested in tiny-tits."

_**He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.**_ "Makaaaa-Chop!"

"Ow! What is wrong with you, woman!" Soul says while gritting his teeth in pain.

The waiter comes at that moment to receive our orders. I'm too mad to eat. I just order the first thing that I see on the menu.

"I'll have the same." Soul hands the menus back to the waiter.

He waits for the waiter to be out of ear-shot before continuing, "Please just think about it. It'll only be for a year at most; maybe even less if we convince my family that the marriage was genuine."

I keep my arms crossed as he pushes on, "You'll have free room and board. Also, I'll pay for your student loans for every month that you're with me."

_Crap._

He knows just what to say. I'm sure that he is grinning as he sees my resolve start to break. He's giving me an offer that I need on a silver platter.

_Damn him._

"Don't expect me to be at your beck and call." I glare.

He looks pleased at my response, "I wouldn't dream of it. Just consider us as roommates."

I groan to myself. _I can't believe that I'm doing this_. I straighten my posture and stick out my hand, "It's a deal." He smiles as he shakes my hand.

Just then our food arrives. I don't even know what I order. The waiter places my meal in front of me. Chicken Parmesan. _Hmm…maybe not __**all**__ of today was so bad_.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer. Reviews are always nice to receive. ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3: Death Park

_I always thought that my future wife would be someone laid back like me, but with nice curves. Never in my life did I imagine that I would have a skinny uptight bookworm for a "wife". I like to go with the flow and have fun, not sit in a room all day reading a boring book. So how do two totally opposite people coexist? Lord only knows, but I need her to keep my family from looking down on me more than they already do._

_Not that I mind or anything. _

_This is just an arrangement that benefits both of us. Besides, this roommate of mind is sure to make things interesting. This deal could work...as long as I don't die from her ridiculous temper first. I've learned that books are dangerous weapons in disguise._

_

* * *

_

"Hmmm…" I breathe in a delicious smell. My arms extend in a stretch as I slowly rise out of bed. I yawn while opening up the door. My hand scratches my head and I continue to walk towards the pleasant aroma.

When I approached the destination, I find Maka standing over the stove in a pink apron, frying some eggs while humming. Bacon was already on the table. Something inside of me seemed pleased at the sight as I sat down and grabbed a piece of bacon.

Maka turns to me with a smile, "Good morning!"

"Uh…morning." I'm still not fully awake. _Did she really just move in last night_? I swear that she seems right at home.

"I hope that you like your eggs sunny side up." She places a plate with two eggs on it near my side of the table.

"Yeah, thanks." _Is she always like this in the morning?_ I'm not usually much of a morning person.

"You're welcome." Maka sits down on the other side of the table and starts to eat. I pick up my fork and digs in as well. It's been a while since I had a proper breakfast. She even had the orange juice ready with the table set.

"Are you always up this early?" I ask,

Maka pauses to think, "It depends… on what day it is. I have class Monday through Thursday and I work Thursday night, Friday, and Saturday"

So Sunday is her only free day. Today was Saturday.

"What are you going to collage to be?"

"A lawyer." Maka states.

_Oh yeah_. I think that I remember reading that on her profile.

"What is it that you do, Soul?"

"I'm in the music industry." I take another bite of my eggs. Maka didn't seem fazed by my answer. She probably saw the piano in the corner of the living room

"What do you do exactly?" She asks.

"I'm the vice president of a recording corporation for instrumental and classical music."

"Really?" Her eyes widen in surprise. She didn't see that coming. I might as well as spill out some details, since I already know about some of her background and she barely knows anything about mine.

"We do some classic rock too. My dad gave me this position when he saw that I had no passion in pursing playing an instrument professionally like my older brother. Now my father focuses on touring schedules for bands and concerts worldwide."

"You have an older brother?"

I nodded and took a gulp of my orange juice, "Wes, he plays the violin." I'm not used to sharing this much about my family, "What time do you have to be at work?" I ask, hopefully to get off of this topic.

Maka glances at the clock, "Actually I need to leave now." She grabs her plate and heads to the sink. I watch as she slips on her shoes, puts on white gloves, and grabs her purse. She looks me and says, "I should be home around 6pm in case you're wondering. Bye!" Then she was out the door. The apartment became quiet once again.

* * *

_Well this morning didn't go so bad_. I sit down to take my break. I open my lunch to eat. I still had a while to go before my shift ended. I learned some cool stuff about my...roommate. I was not going to use that h-word to describe what he was to me. I plop a piece of food into my mouth. I hope that he enjoyed the breakfast I made. I felt like that I should cook since I'm staying at his place for free, even if it was part of the deal. I always feel better when I pitch in.

_**Buzz…Buzz…**_ My phone was vibrating as I went to answer it. It was Tsubaki. I flip my phone open and press it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Maka!"

"Hey Tsubaki!" We haven't talked since the morning after the bar incident. She was relieved when I had told her that nothing happened and that I got home safely. Obviously, I left out the small detail about getting hitched. I need to tell her that...eventually.

"I was hoping to stop by later today." Tsubaki said.

Uh-oh.

I guess that eventually became now.

"Umm…about that…I moved." I waited for her to say something.

"…You did?" She sounded hurt. It was not like I had much of a heads-up to inform her.

"Yeah I moved suddenly last night." I explained.

"Where are you staying at now?"

I sigh. I better start explaining now. "Tsubaki, I have something that I need to tell you, but you can't tell Black*Star." I don't want him to annoy me about this, plus Soul will probably tell him anyway. Tsubaki listened closely as I told her the whole story and the deal. I was rushing, because my break was going to end soon.

When I finished, all Tsubaki said was, "Are you sure that you're okay, Maka?"

I smiled. Sweet Tsubaki was always worrying about others, "Yeah I'm sure. Soul is a bit annoying, but I think that I'll live."

"That's good." She sounded relieved.

"Well I have to go. My lunch break is over."

"Oh! One more thing, Black*Star and I are going to Death Park tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

I thought about it and decided against it. Black*Star and Tsubaki would be in their own world and I hate being a third wheel, "No thanks, I think that I'll just studying all day tomorrow."

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later. Bye Maka." I wasn't sure, but she sort of sounded disappointed .

"Bye!" I hung up and rushed back to my register. I don't want my manager to get on my butt today.

* * *

_**Star Academy,**_ the sign above me reads as I walk inside. I look around for my blue-haired buddy. His tall girlfriend notices me and smiles while pointing me in the right direction. I mouth, "Thank you." She nods as if to say "You're welcome".

It was apparent that Black*Star was in the middle of lecturing a little girl. She stuck out her tongue and kicked him. Black*Star clutched his knee and was about to chase the girl, but soon the girl squeals, "Mifune!" I watch as she runs into the arms of a swordsman that has just arrived. "I hope that she was no trouble," the Swordsman said.

I notice Black*Star grit his teeth, probably thinking about his bruised shin before laughing saying, "Nope. Nothing is trouble for someone as big as me! Hahaha!"

After they left Black*Star turns to give me a high-five, "Hey Soul! What's up?"

"Not much, man. I just stopped by to see how everything was."

"It's all good. Anyway, tell me about what happened at the bar the other night." Black*Star voice was filled curiosity.

"Not much, dude." I didn't want him to know, because who knows what his big mouth might accidently spill. Plus he might figure it out later…maybe…he's not known for being much of a thinker.

"Really? Dang it. I was looking forward to something interesting." I'm sure that he was.

"Anyway, do you want to go to Death Park tomorrow?" He continues, "I scored some free tickets from a parent who couldn't pay for their last lesson. We have two tickets to spare." Black*Star grins as he waves the yellow tickets in his hand.

"That sounds like fun. Who else is going?" I ask.

Black*Star frowns, "Tsubaki tried to invite that chick from the bar the other night, but she said no. Something about studying. How could she not want to hang out with someone as great as me!"

I could see Maka saying something like that. She really is a bookworm to the core.

"I know that Tsubaki would be happy if Maka came", Black*Star rubs his chin. He just doesn't understand girls like Maka; _Hell_...I barely comprehend that girl too. She needs to get out more.

"Man…I wanted to challenge her to riding the spinning cups of doom." Black*Star sighs.

I smile as an idea struck me. If I remember correctly from the bar, Maka doesn't seem like a girl to turn down a challenge. I quickly snatch the extra pair of tickets from Black*star.

"Hey!" He glares at me confused.

"We'll be there tomorrow," I say while heading out the door.

"10'o'clock sharp!" yells Black*Star. Then he pauses in thought, "Who's we?"

* * *

"Finally…." I kick off my heels and lie flat on my bed. _So tired…._I glance at the clock. It read 6:18pm. _Ugh….I should make something for dinner…maybe tacos…that'll be something quick and easy. _I force myself to get up. I change into a pair of PJ bottoms and a cotton t-shirt. This was so much better than pantyhose and a skirt.

When I reach the kitchen, I immediately start to gather my materials. The door clicks and I notice Soul come in. He was wearing a yellow-sleeved jacket with a headband that had his name on it.

"Hey. I was thinking about making tacos for dinner. Does that sound good?" I ask.

Soul shrugs, "Food is food. I'm not very picky."

I took that as a good sign and began to dice the tomatoes.

"You're not doing anything tomorrow, right?" He asks.

"Not really, I was just planning on reading all day." His question made me curious, "Why do you want to know?"

Soul smiles, "I got us some tickets to go to Death Park."

This was definitely fishy, "Did you get those from Black*Star?"

Soul pursed his lips, "Maybe." That was a yes in my book.

"I already told Tsubaki that I wasn't going."

"She really wants you to go, plus it'll make an even number of people, and it's not good to waste tickets." Soul had a point. Tsubaki should've told me that there were four tickets. I was afraid of becoming a third wheel. I bite my lip. _I guess that I could go…I'll get to see Tsubaki too…_

While I busy thinking, Soul must've thought that I was going to say no, because what he said next made my eyes flash at him.

"Don't tell me what you're scared of roller coasters?" His voice was slow and mocking. Everyone knows that Death Park is known for its roller coasters.

"No." I said with a glare

"I hope not. Crybabies are so **_uncool_**. You better not get scared on the first roller coaster that we ride." He shows that pointy toothy smile that makes me want to hit something.

"I won't! For your information, I love roller coasters!" I grip the knife in my hand with irritation. The tomatoes were long forgotten in the conversation.

Soul leans in, "Prove it then." He challenges me. I walk towards him. He takes a step back, eyeing the knife in my hand. I snatch one of the tickets and turn back around, "You'll have your proof when you witness me riding a roller coaster tomorrow." I resume the dicing of the tomatoes.

"I look forward to it," Soul grins pleased with himself.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes", I grumble still agitated.

"We're meeting up in the park at 10am," Soul says back happily.

"Are we riding the bus?" I ask.

"No. We'll take my motorcycle," He says nonchalantly.

"What?" I shouldn't be surprise. It would be like him to own one.

Soul gives me a funny look, "What? You have something against cycles?"

I shake my head, "I've never really ridden on one before."

_Well tomorrow should be interesting._

* * *

_**The Next day…..**_

"Uhhh...," Black*Star stares at us. He wasn't expecting to see Maka standing next to me. Her hair was tied in two pony-tails. She was making sure that the motorcycle ride didn't loosen them. I was surprised at how comfortable she was when riding on it…after she lessened her grip on me. I was thankful that my diaphragm could breathe again.

"Tsubaki!" Maka runs to give her friend a hug.

Black*Star points his thumb in Maka direction and says, "Huh?"

I shrug, "I told you that we would be here."

"When did you two become such good friends?" Black*Star stares at me suspiciously.

I didn't really have an answer to that. So I did that next best thing: play the question off cool. I wrap one arm around Maka's shoulder and pulled her close, "Haven't you heard? She my little wifey." I had a good idea about what Maka's opinion would be when I referred her as "wifey". Without a second delay, a book was chopped right onto my noggin. "Ow..." _Where do those damn books come from?_

Black*Star laughs at the whole scene, "That's a good one, Soul."

We all sigh in relief. He didn't think much about what I had said. I glance at Tsubaki and noticed how she was relieved too. She must know. Not that I care. She's a nice girl from what I've seen. I have no idea what a quiet pretty girl like her sees in Black*Star. _Ah well._ I decided not to dwell on it.

The whole day by went pretty fast. We basically rode anything that we saw. Maka was enjoying herself, especially on the roller coasters. Sometimes the girls would run out in front us to shop or point out something and they wouldn't notice other guys watching them. Whenever someone ogle Tsubaki, Black*Star was there to stare them down with a black aura.

For some reason, Maka caught the eye of some of the annoying guys too. Out of the goodness of my heart, I made sure that they left her alone. It was actually pretty simple. I would pass them by and say in a threatening voice, "Hey. She's off limits." They would usually respond with a, "Says who?" My teeth are helpful when putting on fierce smile, "Her husband." Who knew that playing the marriage card could be so much fun? Seeing the jerks faces turn pale was amusing. Maka wore white gloves, so you couldn't tell if she had a ring on or not, that was helpful when a jerk tried to look for a band on her finger.

At the end of the day, we were all laughing about how Black*Star almost lost to a little kid on the go-carts. I thought to myself how Maka had challenged me during the race. All it took was one daring look from her and we both sped into the track, trying to cut each other off. We tied at the finish line and laughed. That was fun.

As we passed the exit gate, Black*Star and I noticed how much the girls between us were enjoying their cotton candy. We both look at each other deviously, thinking the same think. I mouth "One." Black*Star whispers, "Two." At the same time we shout, "Three!" Black*Star and I quickly lean into the cotton candy of the girl closest to us. He obviously took a chunk from Tsubaki, "Black*Star!" She said exasperated. Maka glares at me with a cute pout on her face. It made me grin even more as the pink sugary treat melted in my mouth.

"Aren't you glad that you came?" I ask in a low voice, so that only Maka could hear it.

I was startled for a second when I saw her smile at me,_** really smile**_. "Yeah I am." Her eyes twinkled in the night light happily.

I'm such a cool guy for convincing her to come.

* * *

**A/N****: I finally finished this chapter. It took me forever, because I was never quite happy with how I worded everthing. I hate repeating the same words.**

**Omgosh! Thank you to everyone for all the reviews! It's all because of you guys that I continue to update. ^_^ The more reviews I get, the more I try to update quicker.**

**I do not anime Soul eater or any manga/anime.**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten lunch

_Snobby Secretaries are a pain, a roommate that receives joy out of your frustrations is irritating, and recently I found out that I don't care for a certain red imp. On top of all that, I need to find a dress for a party. I better make some phone calls. Friends are a must need for shopping._

* * *

It's been one month since I've moved in with Soul. I've gotten use to it all in a quick amount of time. Surprisingly Soul is not that hard to live with. He doesn't go through my stuff or wear my clothes. Not that he wants to. I laugh at the thought.

I do most of the cleaning. I was please to find out that Soul isn't much of a slob. Also, I tend to do all of the cooking. The first night that Soul cooked, it was…interesting. I remember when he mumbled saying, "I don't make anything fancy. I usually only eat take-out." My plate had resembled something from a horror film. We designated take-out for dinner whenever I had to work late.

I open the fridge. _Hmmm…I need to go buy some more milk._ I held up the nearly empty container.

"Ahh!...Dang it!" A frustrated voice yells.

I watch as Soul runs out of his room. He was wearing a suit with red stripes and a matching tie hung loosely around his neck. It's been a while since I've seen him dressed up. The last time was when he surprised me at work.

"Dang it! I'm going to be late." Soul quickly tries to tighten his tie. He always tended to sleep in often.

"What are you rushing for? You're never up this early." I say as the toaster dings.

"I have an important meeting with a corporation that I've been trying to oust buy for months now." He grabs a piece of toast, "I think that today I'll finally close the deal." He starts to munch on the toast.

"I'm sure that everything will go well." I say as I walk up to him.

"I just hope that the stupid imp doesn't show up." Soul grumbles. He pauses as I grab his tie to straighten it.

"You'll do fine." I smile up at him in encouragement. I didn't realize how close our proximity was until I notice how his eyes seem to reflect myself in them. _Such a brilliant red color_…I could sometimes feel myself being drawn to them. I was probably having one of those moments right now.

I swear that Soul's face was leaning in when his phone went off. "Damnmit." He curses. I blink as I bring myself out of a daze.

"Yeah I'm on my way." Soul says irritated and shuts his phone. "I got to go."

I nod quickly, "Yeah, I'll see you later." Soul stares intently at me for a moment before walking out the door.

I exhale as soon as I was alone. _What just happened?_ I think to myself as I grab the other piece of toast. I reach for a butter knife when I notice that Soul had left his lunch.

I think back to when I first started making him lunch. We had a bunch of leftovers one night and it seemed like a waste to throw it out. I usually take leftovers to work or to collage with me. So the next morning I handed Soul a bag saying that he could eat it later for lunch if he wanted. He gave me a weird look. I quickly explained how we had a lot of leftovers and that I hated to waste food. Soul shrugged as he grabbed the bag and said, "Thanks."

Later that night, I decided to ask if he wanted me to make him lunch whenever I did for myself. I recall his words being, "I don't mind if you bother yourself making me lunch." I just rolled my eyes and smiled. He was always trying to play it cool.

I continue to stare at the forgotten lunch. _I've never been to Soul's work before…and I do need to go and pick up some milk…_

_

* * *

_

_What idiot plans a meeting on a Sunday?_ I sigh. At least the agreement closed with no complications. This should expand our recording business offices by 10%. Most people would be thrilled at this piece of news, but right now I'm just thinking about how I have to order out for lunch. Maka had finally bought some raw fish. I know that she doesn't care for it, but I enjoy it greatly. Of course, I had to forget my lunch when I was looking forward to it the most today.

I continue to walk towards the entrance. "Can't you please just page him and tell him that I'm here?" I stop as I notice Maka looking annoyed at the front desk secretary.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Unless you have an appointment you cannot see him." The dark haired secretary responded in a bored voice while filing her nails.

Maka rubs her forehead in agitation, "I promise you that he won't mind seeing me. It'll only take a few minutes."

The receptionist's tone become tight, "Unless you're a member of the Evan's family, I'm not obligated to contact Mr. Evan."

I wondered how long these two have been going at each other. I watch as the short-haired brunette's smile becomes stuck-up. Maka bites her lip angrily at the service that she is receiving. I could tell that she was fighting herself about something.

Finally Maka breathes out, straightens up her stance, and looks at the secretary in the eyes. "Please inform Mr. Evan that his _**wife**_ is here to see him."

I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I couldn't believe that Maka had just said that. The secretary's face was pale.

"I-I wasn't aware that Mr. Evan's was married." The receptionist stutters. Maka's face becomes smug. I knew that she was pleased at the receptionist's sudden meek attitude. That lady had no idea that the skinny blond wearing snug jeans and a blue blouse was the Boss's wife.

My body was moving unconsciously towards the target in Maka's hand. My stomach grumble at how close its meal was. Maka was about to say something else to the secretary when in one swift move I wrapped my arm around waist, grabbed the lunch from her hand, and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Honey for bringing me my lunch."

I wanted to laugh again at how similar the shock on Maka's and the receptionist's face was. "Let's go to my office so that we can talk in private." I lead a stun Maka down the hall.

* * *

"Thanks Honey for bringing me my lunch." My mouth dropped in bewilderment. Soul's eyes were dancing, "Let's go to my office so that we can talk in private."

Once we were out of eyesight, I hissed at Soul, "What was that!"

Soul burst, no longer able to contain his laughter, "I could ask you the same thing!"

I could feel my face heat up, "You forgot your lunch and I was bringing it to you, but the receptionist was giving me nothing except problems."

"You sure are something, Maka." He says, "And thanks for bringing me my lunch." Soul plops a piece of salmon into his mouth.

"You're welcome." I mumble. His smiling face was too much at the moment. Then I remembered something, "Oh. How did the meeting go?"

"We signed the contract papers today. It's a closed deal." Soul says coolly.

"That's great, right?" I ask since he seemed so nonchalant about it.

Soul grins, "Yeah." I smile. He really pleased about it.

"Yes, it is great, young Miss."

Soul and I turn around. An imp with long arms was with us in the hall. "It's good to see you again, Soul." It said.

I could feel Soul tense up beside me. "What do you want?" His voice was sharp.

"Now Soul. You know that I'm just here to see how you are doing. Your family is always interested in what you are up to and lately it seems like a lot." The imp's smile was canny.

I didn't like it.

"Maka, my office is the 5th door on the left. Wait for me there." Soul said in a low voice.

Yeah as if I was going to leave. I shot him a look. Soul grits his teeth at me.

"Now, now. There is no need to glare at each other. The lovely lady can stay since she is part of the family. Am I correct?"

_He knows._

Soul grabs my hand, "This is my wife, Maka."

The imp stares searchingly at both of us. I look at him and smile. I was not going to let his glaze unnerve me. After a moment passed, unknowingly, my mouth dropped and my eyes transitioned to a glare.

I really didn't care for him.

The imp notices and laughs, "An interesting one, isn't she Soul?"

_Did he really just say that? I'm right here for Pete's sake! _Soul didn't say anything, but I felt his grip tighten around my hand. I was doing the same thing.

The little devil continues when neither of us showed signs of playing his game. "The secretary was very helpful. She told me that you were busy having lunch with your wife. I bet that you could imagine my surprise, but it's not like we wouldn't have found out eventually. I'll be sure to inform your parents of the good news, though I'm sure that a lot of people will be hurt that they weren't invited to the wedding."

When he finished talking the red imp bowed and walked to the exit. We watch as the mini devil gets into the black vehicle and drives off. Soul finally breaks the silence, "Of course, he comes today! The one day that you happen to be here, Satan appears!" He was upset.

"Well it's not like I knew that he was coming." I retorted.

Soul sighs, "Yeah I know. It's just that…"

"Mr. Evans! There is a call for you on line 3." That receptionist has bad timing.

"I need to get back to work." His voice sounded weary.

"Yeah. I'll see you later tonight, right?" He nods and strolls down the hall, most likely to his office.

I show myself out of the fancy building and head down the street to Death Mart.

* * *

_Man…today was such a hassle._ I lost track of how many papers I had to sign. I turn the doorknob and walk into my apartment. Immediately I breathe in a nice smell. "Hmm…something smells good."

Maka looks at me from the kitchen with a smile, "I'm making curry for dinner. It should be done soon."

I nod and continue to walk towards my bedroom. I take my clothes off and changed into something lazy. I head to the living room and sit on the couch. I noticed the mail on the end table beside me. One particular envelope stood out. It was an invitation. I lean my head back on the couch and closed my eyes. It was just another party for all the big-wig people to gather and talk.

"Are you okay?"

I open my eyes into a whirl of green with a hint of concern. This morning flashed at me. With my fatigue forgotten, I grinned, "Make sure that you're free one month from tomorrow." Maka cocks her head above me confused, "Why?"

I stand up and head to the table with a plate of food waiting for yours truly. "Well my Dear Wife, we have a party to attend."

Maybe for once it won't be as boring.

* * *

**A/N: I do plan on adding Kid and Blair into the story eventually. I just needed my plot to take off more. Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! They motivate me to write more often. ^_^**

**I do not own Soul eater or any manga/anime. **


	5. Chapter 5: Social Party

_Women are very difficult species to understand. I'm not a mind-reader. Even if I was, I'm not sure how much that would help me. Sometimes I think that women purposely like drive us men crazy._

_Once I came home and heard a sniffling noise. I ran to the kitchen to find Maka rubbing her eyes. I felt like as if I was stuck in slow motion when she turned to look at me. Her eyes were glistening with tears forming at the sides. I remember panic immediately swell inside of me. I don't know how to deal with tears. They were my enemy. _

_I had swallowed hard before asking, "What's wrong?" If someone was causing her to cry, then I would hunt down that certain individual. That's simple enough, but if it's girl related than I'm doomed._

_Maka wiped her eyes again before mumbling, "My eyes…burning…."_

"_What?" I needed her to speak more clearly._

_Finally Maka shouted, "Stupid onions!"_

_I glanced at the counter. Yep. She was chopping onions. I sighed in relief. This woman...really is going to drive me insane and I still don't know why._

__

_

* * *

_

"Maka, are you ready?" Soul knocks on my door.

"Almost!" I hurriedly slide on my heels. It took me forever to find an outfit. The surprise I felt when Soul handed me his credit card was disbelief. He told me some names of stores to shop at. Then he smiled at my loss of words and pushed me into Tsubaki. "Have fun." He said as he shut the door.

I had called Tsubaki and two other friends to help me shop for a dress that day. Patty and Liz were thrilled when I called. It had been a while since we had all hunged out.

"What color do you want?" Patty had asked me. I thought about it. Soul always had that one color associated with his suits. "Red." I responded.

"Red?" Liz wasn't expecting that.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Liz asked.

"No one." I said unconvincingly. Tsubaki sent me a sympathy look.

"It's okay if you don't tell us, but we want to meet him one day." Liz said knowingly

"I never thought that you would shop at these kinds of stores. It's pretty upscale. Kid tends to order often from here." Patty points out.

"Well I was told that it was a dressy party." I hate to use money that isn't mine, but nothing in this store was in my price range. I had forced myself to not look at the tags.

"Our ride is here, Maka!" Soul yells.

I snapped out of the past and take one last look in the mirror. The dress was a ruby color with shiny beads decorating the front of it. The material was sleek and smooth. A simple bracelet glittered on my wrist. I left my neck bare and my hair down. My silver earrings dangled and sparkled in the light. Lastly I make sure to slip on a pair of long white gloves. My dress swishes against my ankles as I walk down the hall.

"Okay. I'm ready." I look at Soul. Sure enough he was wearing a black suit with a silky red tie. He had the total cool-suave look. I smile at the fact that we match perfectly. I glance at the clock on the counter. We need to leave. I notice that Soul had a dazed look on his face. It made me self-conscious.

"Soul?" I tilt my head.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He shook the look off from his face. "Let's go."

We head towards the black car waiting for us.

* * *

Maka and I have been looking out at our own door windows, not facing each other, for the past 20 minutes. I finally peered over at her and saw that her hands were clutching her dress. I intertwine one of her hands with mine and lean in, "If you keep that up, you're going to wrinkle the material."

Maka's face becomes flustered as she snatches her hand back. "I'm sorry. I'm just not use to all this." She explains.

That makes sense. She goes from struggling between bills and school to attending a social function with a fancy get-up. To me, this is just another party for people to brag or talk about different contracts, even though the whole party is originally a thank you event from a charity fundraiser months ago.

I feel the car stop and watch as Maka's eyes widen in slight panic. I murmur into her ear before the car door opened, "Just breathe and smile. You'll do fine."

* * *

I get out of the car and Soul offers me his arm with an assuring smile. I accept it and we stroll inside. As we walk further into our destination, the sounds of an orchestra and the clinks of glasses could be heard. Everyone was wearing nice attire and conversing with each other. I straighten my stance as Soul guides us into the crowd. I wanted to appear as if I belonged next to him. If my part of the deal is to play as his wife, then I'm going to do it flawlessly.

"Soul, how nice to see you." A lady wearing a shimmery black dress and glasses was talking to Soul. I had a feeling that she was a strict business woman. "Who is this young lady?" She asks.

Soul smiles and gestures with his hand. "This is my wife, Maka. Maka, this is Yumi Azusa. She specializes in far-ranged weapons." I was surprised at her business commodity, but I refused to show it. "Nice to meet you." I smile politely and shook her hand.

"What a lovely young lady you have here, Soul. How much did he pay you to be here?" She laughs jokingly. We laugh along with her. The irony of her words made Soul and I look at each other for a second.

"For some reason, you seem somewhat familiar to me." Yumi continues.

I was puzzled, not sure why was she thinks that.

"She should Azusa. Maka here is Spirit's daughter." Oh-no. I know that voice. Out of nowhere, Dr. Stein appears beside Yumi. "Dr. Stein. What a pleasant surprise." I say sweetly. Soul gives me a you-know-him-look.

"That's right! Spirit always talks about his precious Maka." Yumi sounded satisfied at the connection. "I had no idea that you were already married."

Stein raises an eyebrow, "Really? I had no idea. I thought for sure that Spirit would've told me." My eyes flashed at him in alarm. Stein smiles and twists his screw, "How interesting."

I squeeze Soul's arm in uneasiness. He understood the message. "It was nice talking to both of you, but my wife and I must excuse ourselves." Soul pulls me away and we walk towards the food table.

"How do you know them?" he says in a low voice.

"They're friends of my father. They use to all work together." I explain.

"What does-" Soul was cut off when someone shouted, "Mr. Evans!"

"I'll be at the food table." I quickly whispered to Soul before walking away leaving him to talk to the overzealous man alone. He glares at me and I laugh.

When I reach the table, I look over at all the food. "Hmm…" I pick up a small parcel. It seems tasty.

"Maka?" I turn to find Liz, Patty, and Kid beside me. "It is Maka! I was right!" Patty claps her hands happily.

"So this is why you needed a pretty dress." Liz says smiling.

Kid sighs contently when he finished organizing the food symmetrically. He always had an OCD with symmetry. He finally turns to me, "You look simple elegant tonight, Maka." Kid always was gentleman once you looked past his obsession. I blushed at the compliment, "Thank you."

"I must ask though, what brings you here? You've never attended to these types of event before." Kid asks perplex. Kid's father is a powerful, well-known judge and the head of the Criminal Justice Department for Death City. Of course Kid would be here. He wishes to replace his father one day.

I, on the other hand, always avoided these kinds of parties, because of my father. I was happy to know that my Papa was busy on a mission for Kid's father at the moment.

Kid was waiting patiently for an answer. "I…..umm…" I wasn't sure what to say. Kid has been a good friend of mine since high school. I have no idea what he would say if I he knew that I was in a fake marriage. Yes, I am married legally on paper, but this deal is the only thing keeping this "Happy Marriage" charade going. It isn't real if you think about it closely.

The pressure of an explanation was starting to weigh heavy, "Well…you…see…"

* * *

_Finally I'm free._ Talking to five men at once is exhausting. I had to wait for the perfect moment to escape. They don't seem to pay attention as much when they are too busy talking to each other. I look across the room for a certain flat-chest woman. _There she is_. Some guy was talking to her. I observe as he said something and Maka blushed.

Not cool.

The waitress next to me serving drinks jumped. I didn't realize how scary I looked at the moment. I move swiftly through the mass in the direction of Maka. She seemed distressed. Her left hand held a piece of food. I grab the wrist and directed the parcel into my mouth. She gasps, "Soul!"

I lick my lips, "Yum. Thanks for the food, Dear." I kiss her on the cheek and watch as the man across from us stares. I grin as Maka's face burns scarlet.

"You know this guy, Maka?" He had three white stripes on one side of his black hair. Also there was a woman on each side of him. Their jaws were dropped.

"Yes. Kid, this is Soul. Soul, this is-"

"I know." I cut her off and continue to stare at him. "You're Lord Death's son, right?"

He nods and replies, "Yes. Aren't you a son from the Evan's family?"

"Yep." I answer simply. We keep on glaring at each other. "How do you know Maka?" I ask.

"We went to high school together. Also, her dad works for my father." Before he could say anything else I motioned to the girls next to him, "Who are they?"

Maka intervenes, "That's Liz and Patty. They're sisters and they are Kid's partners."

Kid and I maintain our fixed glaze. The tension was tangible. I ignore Maka's annoyed look.

"What's your relationship to Maka?" Kid says to the point.

My face turns smug, "Oh I'm-"

"We're friends!" Maka jumps in. "We met one night in a group outing. That's how we know each other." She was anxious to have the question gone.

Too bad that I didn't feel like playing along.

"Aww Maka. There's no need to hide it." I say cleverly and wrap one arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. Maka whispers to me, "Soul. Please don't." Her big green eyes were pleading.

Damn it.

My face turns into a scowl. I don't see what the problem is.

"Maka, what's going on?" Kid looks at us suspiciously.

Maka gives him a put on smile, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She tugs my arm, "Please excuse us."

We walk briskly away. Once we were in the middle of the room, I abruptly stop and pull her close. "What was that?" I ask fuming. A slow song suddenly plays and I instantly fit my hand firmly against her white glove and rest my other hand on her waist. My upbringing was to blame for this reflex. Before Maka could protest, we start to sway. My eyes bore into her for an answer.

"Kid is smart. If you told him that we were married, he would have known that something was wrong. Plus, I would've invited my friends if I ever got married and had a wedding. In the end, you two would've resulted in causing a scene." Maka explains logically. She was probably right.

Other couples were twirling around us. We continue to float across the dance floor as her heel steps on my foot. I grimace. "Sorry! I don't know how to do this." Maka apologizes.

"Yeah, I see that now." I try to not think about my bruised foot.

As the song comes to an end, I look at Maka and ask, "Are you ready for this party to be over?"

"Definitely." She was quick to answer.

"Mr. Evans!" Another business fellow drawls our attention.

We both sigh.

I laugh to myself and Maka just smiles back. I take note on how Maka seems to glow in this particular lighting. When I first saw her dolled up, I figured out that underneath her serious book-loving self she really is an attractive woman. Especially when she smiled at me, I felt captivated.

I dip my head close to her ear. My breath was hot as I spoke in a soft voice, "By the way, you look absolutely stunning." I grin as her neck and face flamed.

It really is much more entertaining with her here.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so far the hardest to write. Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! Now that school and college are starting again, I won't be able to update as often. Please forgive me, but don't worry. This is definitely a story that I plan to finish. Blair will hopefully appear in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly loved! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Colds

_Colds have been an enemy to mankind for years. They come when you least expect or want them to. This is when you remember that tissues are your best friend._

__

_

* * *

_

I grab a carton of milk and take drink. Maka hates it when I do this. I glance at the clock. I need to leave for work. By the way, Maka still hasn't gotten up. She is usually up before me. This morning was off without seeing her on the stove cooking breakfast. I was about to walk over to her room to knock when suddenly the blond in thought appears.

_Woah_.

Her nose was red and her eyes were glassy. Blond strands of hair seemed out of place on her head. Maka sniffles, "I called in sick for work already." Her voice was raspy.

"I can see why."

She shoots me a look before grabbing a glass of water. "Well you better leave. Have a good day at work." She says before sneezing.

I nod and say, "Get better."

I open the door to leave, but I unexpectedly fall to the floor. A lady with familiar purple hair had her breasts suffocating my face, "Soul! Blair hasn't played with you in forever!" She purrs against me.

"Blair, I need to go to work." My voice was muffled. If I was in high school, I would probably have a nose bleed right now.

"Who's that girl?" Blair stares at Maka. "I'm much prettier than her. You should just let Blair move in instead."

"Makaaaa….."

I watch as my sick roommate raises a book high above her head. I knew what was coming.

"Chop!"

Instantly, I was sent flying out of my apartment door. Blair glances at my fallen form and looks at Maka. Maka points out the door to Blair. The witch hat girl pouts and leaves.

Maka glares at me and says, "Idiot!" She slams the door.

This is not a cool morning.

* * *

_That moron._ I blow my nose obnoxiously into a Kleenex. I've seen that lady a few times. She lives across from us. I wouldn't be surprised if she worked at a bar with the way that she dresses. Plus she has those stupid big melons. Soul must be thrilled to have her as a neighbor.

I cough and head to the couch. My legs tuck under me and I prop myself up comfortably. I can finally start that book that I bought. Being sick doesn't give you many options and I don't mind this one at all.

I sniffle again and open the book. This reminded me of one night after dinner. Soul was watching TV on the couch. I decided to grab a book and join him. As I went to the bookshelf, I felt Soul stare in my direction. Recently, my awareness towards Soul has gone up. It's as if I can sense him. I glanced at him confused. He seemed to have been trying to glare a hole through my book. I noticed and said, "What?"

He continued at stare at the book intently. His eyebrows were scrunched up in determination. I held back a giggle. "Nothing." He finally says and turns his head back at the TV.

_Oh_.

_I think I get it_. Lately I had been reading after dinner and forgetting to talk to him as much. He's probably annoyed that I haven't been giving him any attention. Only Soul would get jealous of a book. He is such a kid sometimes. I smiled to myself and sat right next to him placing his arm around me so that I could lean onto him. He tensed up shock.

"This is more comfortable," I said simply and placed my book into my lap and started to read. The couch really isn't that big. After a minute, I felt his arm relax. I took a quick look up at him. His face showed much improvement compared to the pout earlier. I swear that if feels like as if I've known Soul my whole life. Maybe it was in a different time or place, but when that feeling shows up every now and then, I find myself completely fine with it.

I laugh at the memory and start to read the object in my hands.

* * *

"I'm home." I place a plastic bag on the counter. On the way home, I had bought some canned chicken soup. I heard that it was good for sick people. I just hope that Maka isn't still mad about this morning. I glance around for the blond. I spot her head sticking out above the couch. "Hey Maka, I got som-"

I pause. Maka's head rested against the couch. Since she had a stuffy nose, a soft snore could be heard. A book laid on her lap. Of course she would fall asleep with a book. I glare at it. Those books and I don't particularly get along. Maka becomes so absorb in them that she sometimes forgets that I'm even in the room. I don't like losing attention to a stupid novel. Plus, don't even get me started on how she uses those books as punishment.

I decide to move the book onto the table with the lamp, so that I could put a light blanket over Maka. I reach for a nearby pillow and carefully place it under her head. Very softly, I brush a few strand of hair out of her face.

That's better.

I felt pleased with myself and decided to go heat up the soup. An unexpected knock on the door stops me from my proposed task. _It's probably Blair again_. I think to myself as I open the door. Unfortunately, I was welcome by Death the Kid and his two partners.

_God, you must be joking._

"I'm here to talk to Maka." The dark-haired said firmly.

"She's not here."

"Don't give me that. I know that you two are currently married and for what reasons I intend to ask Maka." Kid say exasperated.

"We want to talk to Maka." The taller girl says.

"Yeah!" The younger sister agrees.

"I'm sorry, but she is at work." I say coolly.

"She called in sick this morning." Kid's tone becomes annoyed, "Let us in or we will force ourselves in."

This guy was getting on my last nerves. "Give me your best shot." I sneer at him tauntingly.

In a flash, Kid had me firmly by the collar as he shoves me into the apartment. My left foot makes contact into his stomach, pushing him away. His shoes squeaked across the tile floor to stop the kick's momentum. My back hits the nearby table. Something shatters behind me and I ignore it. My opponent and I glare as we shift our stances, circling each other.

I decide to take the first move and charge forward, raising my fist in the air, when out of nowhere a weight of bricks hits my head. "Maka-Chop." The girl sneezes, a dictionary was in her hand.

She looks at the both of us, "What is going on?" It was apparent on her face that she didn't appreciate bring woken up. "Well?" She grits her teeth, "Someone better start explaining." For a sick person she looked scary holding a damn dictionary like a weapon.

Kid speaks first, "I came to see you, but this buffoon here was being difficult."

"You weren't much of a joy either." I growl back.

"Stop it you two." Maka coughs, "Why are you here, Kid?"

"Well something didn't feel right at the party two weeks ago. I did some research and stumbled across something interesting." Kid explains.

"We're married, so what?" I scoff at him.

Maka sighs, "Sit down on the couch. _Both of you_. Patty? Liz? Do you guys want anything?"

"I'm good!" Patty replies.

"You look like a mess, Maka." Liz points out.

"Yeah I have a cold." Maka grabs a tissue and walks over to the armchair across from us. Kid and I sat the farthest away from each other. This couch really is too small at the moment. I don't mind when it's just Maka and I.

"Kid, I told you not to worry." Maka starts.

"I just don't understand how you got married to this guy in the first place." Kid thumbs in my direction.

Maka sighs, "I better start from the beginning."

I listen as Maka proceeds to explain everything that has happened in the past 2 ½ months. Kid listens patiently. The sisters hung onto every detail. I plainly stare out the window. At the end, Kid exhales slowly and says, "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

Maka smiles, "Its fine, Kid. Soul is actually a good guy once you get to know him."

I was warmed at the compliment. 10 minutes later, Maka was finally saying goodbye to our guests. Kid and I glared one last time before nodding in acknowledgement of each other. Maka closes the door in a final promise of "I'll call you later" to the sisters.

"I'm sorry about that." Maka apologizes. "They all mean well." She sneezes again for like the 100th time today.

"I got you a can of chicken soup." I motion to the bag on the counter.

She laughs, "Thanks Soul."

The blond walks over and proceeds to heat up the soup. "I just hope that you won't get sick."

"I'm too cool to get sick." I say to assure her.

She rolls her eyes and sniffles, "Sure you are." Her eyes looks down at the floor, "You broke the fruit bowl." I glance down also_. Oh. So that's what broke earlier_. There were bowl pieces and fruits, such as apples, oranges, and bananas on the floor.

I scratch the back of my head, "Yeah…I'll go buy a new one later." She just shakes her head and we both bend down to pick up the mess.

Two days later, I was the one hacking and coughing. Maka stands there looking refreshed and gives me a sympathy look. "I'll make you some homemade chicken soup when I get back."

I nod before sneezing. This is so not cool.

Maka places her hand on my forehead. "Well at least you don't have a fever." Her hand felt good against my head. She walks out of my room, "I'll make you a cup of tea before I leave."

_**Bam!**_

"Soul! The awesome Black*Star is here! Just seeing my godly face will put you back into good health!"

Crap!

I jump out of bed and run down the hallway. The apartment door had been slammed opened. Black*Star and Maka were looking at each other. His face was confused and her face was shocked.

"Uh hey Black*Star! What's up?" I say to break the silence.

"What is she doing here?" He points at Maka.

"Um nothing! She was just leaving."

Black*Star looks around. It's been a while since he has come over. Nothing has changed since Maka came in, except for the new books on the shelf and the apartment was less dirty. She tended to keep all her stuff in her room. I remember the night when she moved in, there wasn't much. I felt relieved that she wasn't the type of roommate to redecorate the place. Maka grabs her purse, "Umm I'll be going now. Bye."

Black*Star's glaze stops her in her tracks. "How long have you two lived together?"

Our faces turn to stone. "What are you talking about Black*Star? We're just friends." I say hopefully in a calm voice.

Black*Star continues, "It's obvious just by looking around. I may not seem like it, but I'm good at taking note of my surroundings. Plus she seemed so at home when I barge in at the door. Why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt.

I turn to Maka. "You go to work. It's my turn to explain." I sneeze. She nods and walks out the door, but not before giving Black*Star and I a long look. I grab the tissue box.

"Dude you look horrible."He says.

I shrug and start to talk, "Remember when Maka and I both met at the bar with you guys that one night?"

Black*Star raises an eyebrow. When I finished the story, he was laughing, "For real! Wow dude!" I just sighed. I was too congested to care. "So you're tapping that?" He asks with a sudden serious face. I smile. If Maka was here she would've chop his head in two.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about how crappy this chapter was. I wasn't really feeling it when I wrote it. I've been working on a drabble chapter for Maka and Soul lately. Anyway the next chapter should be better than this one. Also Papa will be making an appearance. :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Fallen Hard

_Most dads dread the day that they meet their daughter's boyfriend. He will never be good enough for your baby and you'll kill him if he makes her cry. There is usually tension in the air as the two men stare at each other. One judges and the other wait for the reaction. The girl hopes that everything ends well._

_I'm a special case._

_I could care less what my idiot father thinks, plus I don't have a boyfriend. Actually by law he is more than that. Not that it matters. It's all an act._

_Yeah. It's not for real. I just have to remember that it's only a deal. _

_That's what I have been telling myself anyway._

* * *

"I can't believe this!" I stomp out of the building._ Next time, I'll definitely get first on the exam. Stupid Ox had to go and get a higher score than me._

I sigh in attempt to calm myself. Hopefully this day will get better. It's been 4 months since I've moved in with Soul. Lately, I've become better friends with the neighbor across from us. Blair still tends to glop Soul between her ridiculously huge boobs while glancing at me with a sky smirk. Something inside of me hates it when she does that. At those times, I would see her as a cat: sweet on the outside, cunning on the inside.

I don't like it.

This results in me Maka-chopping Soul, separating him from Blair. I feel a little better afterwards, but that weird feeling of tightness and anger never goes completely away.

"Hmm…" I glance at my watch. It's noon. Maybe Tsubaki will want to eat lunch with me. I smile at the idea.

"Maka."

My body tenses at the voice. That disgusting, vile, sound. "Papa?"

"Maka!" He jumps to hug me. I quickly maneuver to the side. He falls to the ground. Tears on his face, "Makaaaa….."

"What do you want, Papa?" I ask agitated. This day has not been to my liking at all.

"Maka, won't you please have lunch with your Papa?" He begs.

My stomach grumbles. I glare at its betrayal. "Alright." I turn my head, refusing to look at his sparkly eyes of joy.

* * *

"This hot dog is soooo good. It was made for a god like me!" Black*Star says with a mouthful while spinning a basketball on his finger. I grin in agreement and eat the last bit of mine. Playing a game of basketball can make any guy hungry. We continue to walk down the street when Black*Star points out, "Hey. Isn't that Maka?"

She was sitting outside at a table with a redhead. "Who is that guy?" Black*Star asks.

My eyes narrow, "I don't know, but I'm going to go find out. I'll catch up with you later, Dude."

My friend grins, "Alright. Later."

As I got closer, careful not to be seen, I noticed that Maka's hand was balled up. She was facing away from her companion in distaste. The redhead was trying to get her to talk to him, "Come on, Maka. Don't be like that. I just wanted to see how my baby girl was doing."

This man irked me oddly, "Maka." The blond turns at me in surprise. "Soul, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I say back. The man across from us was glaring at me.

"Who's this guy?" We both say at the same time. Maka watches as we give each other a dirty look. The strange man stands up, "How do you know my daughter?"

My left eyebrow rises. So this is the idiotic father that Maka grumbles about. "I'm her husband." I say with a smug smirk. Maka groans in the background, "I should've seen this coming."

The father's eyes bulge out in shock. "N-no! I will not ever allow my daughter to marry someone like you!" He looks at me up and down. I was probably all sweaty from playing hoops. I definitely wasn't in my best attire. That doesn't make me a bad guy though.

I frown. This man was insulting. Maka glances at me and before I could retort back, she yells, "Papa! You have no right to judge Soul like that! It's none of your business about who I choose to marry. I barely even recognize you as my father, therefore you have no say." The redhead looked like he was about to cry, "B-But Makaaaa…."

"At least he's honest unlike you. Let's go, Soul." She really wasn't in a good mood. I look at the dad's teary face and grin as I turn to follow Maka, "Yes, Dear."

* * *

When we got back to the apartment, Maka plopped on the couch saying, "Today sucks." I was standing against the wall with my arms folded, "I see that."

A few moments of silence pass and I ask, "What did you father want anyway?"

Maka sighs, "He wanted to see me today."

I roll my eyes and sit down next to her, "That's obvious."

Maka smiles at my tone and leans her head on my shoulder, "He wanted to see me today, because it's my birthday." She further explains.

_What?_

"Today is your birthday?" I ask taken back.

"Yep." She seemed unconcerned with the fact. "It's just another day."

This is so uncool. I should've known that today was her birthday. Then again most girls are excited about their birthdays. I peer at Maka's face. It was no longer mad, but weary with the day's events. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight." The words came out of my mouth without a second thought as I got off the couch.

"Huh?" Maka's face was puzzled.

"We're going to go out later. No buts. Just find something nice to wear. We'll be leaving at 7pm." I grab my keys and jacket as I walk out the door, leaving behind a confused Maka. I need to make a few phone calls and pick up something. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'll know it when I see it.

* * *

"Hmm….I hope that this is fine." I scan at myself in the mirror. I decided to wear a dark blue dress that went down to my knees. There was a black belt wrapped around the front of it. It was quite simple, but with a few touches it looked nice….at least I hope that it does

My feet wore matching flats, my hair was in a low pony-tail that trailed over my left shoulder, and I wore a plain silver bracelet on my wrist. For once I decided not to wear gloves. It wouldn't have looked quite right. I still can't believe that Soul is taking me out for dinner. I was expecting to just stay home this year and get dragged by the girls. Tsubaki was pleasantly surprised when she called and found out that I already had plans.

I glance at the mirror again and sigh as I put a hand to my almost non-existent chest. I had a little bit of a bust, but of course guys like those stupid cow udders. My hand clenches against my heart. It felt different not wearing any gloves.

I think back to a week ago. It was really hot that day. Soul had gone out and I had the apartment all to myself. On a whim, I wanted to eat ice cream on the balcony. I was wearing a tank top and shorts…did I mention that it was really warm that day? So I grabbed a spoon, the tub of ice cream, and sat on the balcony chairs in the shade. I smiled happily as a nice breeze blew by.

My hand gripped the spoon as I scooped out a bite of chocolaty mint heaven. The ice cream melted in my mouth sending a wave of coolness. My throat hummed in pleasure. I repeated the gesture, this time slowly licking the spoon. "Hmm…" I was enjoying the creaminess when a voice interrupted my fun.

"So you're cheating on me with a spoon?"

I glanced over at Soul. "I couldn't say no." I shrugged. "Mr. Spoon made an offer that I couldn't refuse." We stared at each other with straight faces. After a couple of moments, Soul slowly unleashes his suppressed smile. I was doing the same. Luckily there were two chairs on the balcony. So Soul plopped into the chair next to me and snatched the ice cream with the spoon.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"You already had your fun." Soul said back as he took a bite.

"Come one. Give it back!" I leaned over to snatch it back, but Soul grinned and raised it out of my reach. At this point, I was basically on top of him, determined to get my treat back. "Soul!" I whine as my arm stretched out.

"Wow, Maka. Who knew that you wanted me this bad." Soul joked. I realized that my chest was at his eye level and I froze mortified. "Too bad that you don't have much to flaunt." His voice sounded disappointed.

Heat flared up my face, "Then don't look, Idiot!"

"Ow!" Soul yelps. The spoon clatters as the ice cream falls to the floor. I stomp into the house with a dictionary in my hand. "Jerk!" The clear sliding door closes behind me.

Later that night, Soul tried to make peace with food. I was set on being mad, but as I secretly watched him attempt to cook while wearing a pink apron, my anger dissolved. Plus neither of us really wanted to eat his mystery dish.

Speaking of food…I blink back to the present and look at the clock. It was nearly time to go. I walk to the living room. Soul had on a blue dress shirt with black pants. It's funny how we always seem to match. "I hope that you like Italian." He says while clasping a wrist watch on.

"I do actually." I say with a smile. This year my birthday night will be different.

I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

"How's your food?" Maka smiles and says, "It's really good."

My face upturns. I'm glad that she likes it. We are sitting outside enjoying the night scenery. Lights decorate all around the restaurant patio. It set a nice atmosphere. The weather was much cooler than last week.

Maka almost made me lose it. I came home to find her lying out on the balcony wearing barely anything. She was showing off her porcelain skin with those long legs and arms. Worst of all, she was humming contently. Her tongue was having way too much fun with that spoon. It took a lot of restraint to not do anything at that moment. This girl must be testing me. _Does she not realize that I'm a guy?_ The question in thought causes me to sigh.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asks in concern.

"I'm fine." I stab a meatball with my fork and plop it in my mouth.

"You really didn't have to do this, Soul." Maka shifts in her seat as I stare at her.

"It's no big deal. It's your birthday. Unless you wanted to do something with your friends like shopping." Maka seemed to grimace for a second. Shopping with the twins must be interesting. I grin and add on, "Oh, you probably wanted to spend the evening with your dad."

Maka's face twists in disgust, "No way. Not with that idiot."

I laugh and asked, "What do you have against your old man anyway?"

Her expression tightens. I watch as she twirls a fork in her pasta. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. "My papa…cheated on Mama." She finally says. "He would always say that he loved Mama and me the most, but then he would continually run off with other women."

Oh. _Daddy Issues._

Time to change the subject. "What about your mom?" Maka's eyes brighten, "Mama is amazing. She's so strong and smart. She is the only reason why Papa did so well on his investigation cases."

"She sounds pretty cool." My hand grabs the cold glass of liquid as Maka nods in agreement. I press the glass to my mouth and take a sip before setting it back on the table. My pocket seems heavy all of a sudden. _How should I bring this out?_

"Umm…Soul?"

My attention turns back to the birthday girl. "Thank you for tonight. This is really nice of you." She says with a meek voice.

I smirk and think to myself that now is the perfect time. "I got one more thing for you."

"Huh?" Maka wasn't expecting anything else. Dinner was enough for her. I place a black box on the table. "This is for you. Happy birthday."

Her eyes widen and stare at the box. I grin, "It won't bite you."

Maka hesitantly grabs the box and opens it. Her mouth parts in a gasp as a tear-dropped shape emerald necklace shines at her. It had tiny diamonds accented around it. When I bought it, I had just about given up on finding her anything.

_Well, books are always a safe bet with the Maka_. My feet were walking towards the closest bookstore when my eyes caught this necklace in a nearby window. I remember staring at it and thinking how it reminded me of her eyes; green and sparkly with life.

"Umm..Sir?" A little old lady was addressing me from the store's door. "Is there something that you like?"

I immediately pointed at the item of interest and said, "I want to buy this necklace."

The elderly lady said, "That's a nice choice, young man. Are you sure that you want that? We have more selections inside."

"Nope. This will do." I walked back home thinking about how surprise my roommate would be. Her first thought would probably be that it was expensive. I laughed and continued down the street home. Now here I am in the restaurant with a speechless Maka. "….Do you like it?" I finally ask. My arms were folded in tension across my chest. Her silence was starting to make me doubt about the gift.

"It's beautiful." She whispers. "No one has ever given me something like this." I relax at her words.

"I can't accept this, Soul."

My head snaps up at her, "What?"

"This is too nice for someone like me." She explains, shaking her head.

Of course she would say this. I scoff, "It's yours anyway. So deal with it."

"But I-"

I seize the box from her as I got up and walked behind Maka. "Hold still." I said breathing on her neck. She stiffens. I move her hair out of the way. _So soft. _The necklace lands around her neck perfectly and I was able to clasp it, surprisingly, on the first try. "There." I smile in satisfaction. It was perfect like I knew it would be.

I peer at her face to see her reaction. I was shocked to see her eyes were doing that thing again. The thing when they seemed to beam at me, glowing in joy. Just like that time at the amusement park. It made me feel great afterwards. Many women have smiled at me. They were either polite or flirty most of the time, but their smiles were never like this. _I want to see her smile like that at me more. _My mind seems to freeze for a second as it calculates everything and sends a message.

_Damn it._

Have I fallen for her? Fallen for this skinny, flat-chest, bad-tempered, bookworm? I was lost in thought and caught off guard when Maka suddenly reaches up and pecks a quick kiss on my cheek. Her eyes glimmered with a shy smile on her lips, "Thank you for everything, Soul."

_Yep._

_I've fallen for her._

I watch her look down, happily twisting the necklace between her fingers.

_I've fallen __**hard.**_

* * *

**A/N: I redid the ending a lot. I just wanted it to be worded perfectly. Soul is so much fun to write, but I'm not sure if I'm representing him right….? Ah well. I hope that everyone enjoyed it.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and reviews are love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and I never will.**


End file.
